Bubbling Spells
by CaelaCoo
Summary: Sequel to dangerous waters. I recommend you read that first
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, I apologise for letting the sequel drag on as long as it has so I'm going to start making it up for you..**

**I'll update the sequel on thursday and hopefully finish it by friday. Just to get you up to speed here the last thing that happened, and a few sneak previews.**

Enjoy

1111Previously on Dangerous Waters11111

Meanwhile Theresa was sat in a darkened room, her head rested in her hands as she though about what she had seen.

She had lied to Zane. The hospital wasn't paging her. She had just seen something she couldn't belive but she knew was true.

Whilst Zane was in the shower a drop of water had fallen from her cup she was drinking from and touched the girl's legs. By the time Theresa had thought about wiping it off a golden tail had appeared.

She had sat down in anstonishment and then start fretting when she heard Zane's shower turn off.

But by the time Zane had walked back into the room the drop had dried and her tail had formed back to legs.

She moaned to herslf as she gripped her head.

How was it possible. And how was all those people involved.

What was they hiding and more importantly what was she going to do.

THE END!!

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1:-

Rikki shifted a little in her sleep, her mind going over the events that had happened just 3 days before. She kept seeing the crate fall towards her, and feeling lost in her mind but what happened during that time she had no idea.

Felling frustrated she woke up and looked over to her alarm clock. She was only 15 minutes early so she switched off her alarm and wandered over to her bathroom, looking in the mirror on the way. She still had a cut where the crate hit as well as a huge black bump that looked awful. Her dad had mothered her for hours when she walked in and told him she had tripped and fell on to Emmas kitchen cabinet and knocked herself out.

He had scolded her and warned her to be more careful.

And comforting her dad she had walked off and rang Emma quickly letting her know her cover story.

Rikki turned the water on to her bathtub before locking her bathroom door and sliding in to the warm water. Her tail and bikini top transformed after 10 seconds and she looked down at her self feeling pride at how beautiful she looked. A frown covered a face a few moments later. She swore she could remember someone accidently spilling water on her and gasping whilst she was lost in her mind, but Emma, Cleo AND Zane all said that Theresa hadn't seen anything.

She wriggled a little in the bathtub getting herself a bit more comfortable before washing her hair and cleaning herself off. She then pulled herself out the bathtub and landed on the floor with a loud bump.

She froze for a few seconds listening out for her dad who may have heard it, but after hearing no movement she helf her hand over her body and began heating the water slowly transforming herself back to human.

She smiled at how quick it too before pulling herself off the floor and wandered back in her room to get dressed, ready to meet Emma, Cleo and Lewis at the juicenet cafe in an hour.

Even though everything seemed normal,Rikki felt like things were going to get worse. Much worse.

1111111111111

**Coming up**

**"Hello, Dr Denman, I need to talk to you about something I saw that I heard you had experience in"**

**111111**

**"So what are you?"**

**1111**

**"Emma, I hate you and I never wanna speak to you again"**

**11111111111**

**"RIKKI LOOK OUT!!!!!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1:-

"Hey Rikki" Cleo greeted as Rikki wandered in to the juicenet cafe and over to where they were sitting.

Rikki gave a smile and winced slightly as it caused her growing headache to give out a spike of pain.

"Your head still hurting" Emma asked frowning. "That bruise hasn't seen to have gone down. Maybe you should go see Theresa again"

"No its ok. It has gone down slightly. Its just a bite sore" Rikki replied sucking down her juice that Lewis had plonked infront of her "Thanx Lewis"

Lewis nodded his head in sympathy before turning to Cleo and giving her a quick kiss.

"So what's everyone been up to" He said as he linked hands with Cleo who flushed a bright red.

"Well I've been helping my dad take care of Kim since he seems to think shes not old enough to take care of herself" Cleo spat out resentfully.

"I've been working a lot" Emma said shrugging

"And I've been recuperating as Zane keeps telling me I have too" Riki gumbled good naturedly.

"So you should"They all said

Rikki gave a little laugh "Jinx"

She shifted slightly feeling a bit awkward, Emma noticing this asked what was up. "I don't know" she replied. "I keep feeling like something bad is going to happen. That something happened whilst I was unconcious. Maybe I'm just being paranoid"

Emma glanced over to Cleo, before turning back to Rikki. "Yeah maybe" she said.

111111111111111

Meanwhile

"Oh guess who I heard is coming back"Paul said over his shoulder as Theresa walked by.

"Shouldn't you be working instead of gossiping" she replied as she reached over to pluck a clipboard with the patients details from the young nurses hands.

"ha ha ha" he replied. "no seriously you wanna know this. shes a right kook"

Theresa glanced at the clock quickly before saying "Go on then tell me"

"That Dr Denman. The one who swore she had mermaids in captivity" Paul said clutching his stomach in laughter.

Theresa's head snapped towards Paul "What mermaids?" she asked

"Oh don't tell me you believe in mermaids" he said "and I dunno. Something to do with that rich Bennet guy. Hired this scientist to track down these mermaids. Last I heard they had some in custody but they apparently escaped" he wiggled his fingers to indicate mystical forces. "Loads of rubbish I reckon. Everyone knows there arn't such things as mermaids"

"Yeah...right" Theresa whispered.

"Anyway I better go get Mrs Hope. She will start grumbling if we dont move her fast" Paul said as he wandered off"

"Bye" Theresa replied her mind still distracted at the thought of mermaids.

What she saw when that water touched Rikki couldn't have been a mermaids tail...could it?

She hesitated for just another moment before reaching over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Dr Denman, I need to talk to you about something I saw that I heard you had experience in"

....


End file.
